Secrets
by KarmaComes
Summary: Secrets are hidden in the past that's about to be uncovered... Tony Zucco, the man who killed robins parents has broken out of jail, and its up to Speedy, Robin, Kid Flash, and some other Titans to stop him. Read as Robin finds out interesting things about his long-time best friend Speedy, and they fight to stop Tony Zucco. Secrets come out, people get lectured&funny things occur.


Hello this is K & M, and this is our first fanfiction, we hope you like it(:

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING! Well, we partially own Sparrow, but we honestly own nothing. Anything you recognize, we don't own. Don't sue, we're broke…**

First things first; we have a few changes to some things. We have a new character named Sparrow who is pretty much a female version of Robin, except she has power of water. Speedy in this is a girl, but you'll see why. To give you a mental image of what the characters look like and also what characters we will be using, we have a "Cast List" type thing for you. Here it is(: Also, Sparrow. Robin, Kid Flash and Batgirl are all siblings. Gizmo, BeastBoy and Aqualad are brothers. Now, onto the cast list.

Guys

Robin-Austin Mahone (the hair gel makes his hair seem black)

Kid Flash- Austin Mahone(he and Robin are twin brothers, he also has red hair instead of brown)

Aqualad- Taylor Lautner

Gizmo- young Taylor Lautner

Beastboy- BooBoo Stewart

Cyborg- he just looks like Cyborg, we couldn't think of someone for him. If you have any ideas, we are open to that(:

Red X- (without the tunnel earrings)

Superboy- Dylan Sprouse (when he was on Suite life on deck)

Spiderman- Kendall Schmidt

Hotspot- James Maslow

Thunder and Lightning combined- Carlos Pena

Batboy- Nick Jonas (think young, curly haired Nick, like when he was dating Miley Cyrus)

Mas N Menos- they are just Mas n Menos

Girls

Sparrow- Taylor Swift ( like on her first album)

Terra- Mary-Kate Olsen (young Mary-Kate)

Speedy- Jasmine Villegas

Starfire- Ariana Grande (with red hair duuuhh haha and bright green eyes)

Raven- Elizabeth Gilles (first season of victorious with violet hair and violet eyes)

Batgirl-Sierra McCormic

BumbleBee- Auburn Williams

Supergirl- Nicole Kathleen (with blue streaks)

Jinx- Avril Lavigne (with all pink hair of course)

If any other Titans come in, they just look like themselves, so yeaaahh(: we will NOT be telling ya whos gonna be with who youre just gonna have to find out(: maybe if someone asks nicely we may tell them one relationship… NOW FINALLY, Chapter One.

Chapter one: Part of the Past

"Robin! I need to talk to you now! Get Kid Flash and Sparrow!." Speedy said breathlessly, bursting into the room. "In private," she added, seeing Starfire get up and start to follow him.

"What do you need? Whats the emergency? Is there trouble?!" Robin asked, going into fighting stance.

"Someone say my name?!" Kid Flash asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Sparrow walked into the room with a bored look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked, bored.

"It's important, will you guys just come and talk in private? Now? Please hurry." Speedy said urgently.

"umm, okay, we can just go into the meeting room. Its sound proof and has tinted windows." Robin said ushering them out of the room. As they were walking into the room, Flash muttered under his breath.

"What, you call us here to tell us that you is over Starfire n you n Speedy is a thing now?" everyone heard him. **(A.N. this is not a typo. Its just how Flash speaks. Yes, he does speak like an idiot.)**

"Yeah, I mean two nerds together, wouldn't be surprised." Sparrow said in agreeance.

"Shut up Flash, no one likes you. And this is important" Speedy said, annoyed..

"She, She's right... Nobody _does_ like you." Sparrow told him.

"Okay, two things. One, Speedy, why you date me den. Two, Sparrow, I taught you was on my side?" Flash Said to both of them.

"Nobodys picking sides. And on the dating thing, I bet it was the worst mistake of her life." Robin said, pushing them the rest of the way into the room.

"iIf only that _were_ the worst mistake of my life…"Speedy murmured. Sparrow looked surprised.

"Wait, that _wasn't_ the worst mistake of your life?!" Sparrow said, shocked.

"Can we get to the important matter now?" Robin pleaded.

"_**Please **_tell me its not Slade again." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it Slade?" Robin burst out, punching his fist into his hand, his mask narrowing.

"No, its much worse than that." Speedy said grimly.

"Tupac is really dead?!" Flash worridly wondered. "Nah, Pac is still alive, he in Cuba kicking it till 2014." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Can you please take this seriously you idiot?" Speedy snapped at him.

"Tupac is a VERY serious issue Speedy!" Flash yelled at her.

"Oh brother." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes once again.

"heh, heh, lit er ally." Flash said, grinning stupidly.

"Will you shut up? Speedy, please tell us what it is that's important." Robin said to them.

"Its… well.." Speedy took a big breath. "Tony Zucco is out of jail. He was broken out last night."

"No!" Robin and Sparrow both shouted.

"Wait, isn't Tonay ZuccO they one dat killed our parents?" Flash slowly asked.

"Yes. We have to get him back in jail. We have to find him. Sparrow, me, you and Flash are going to leave for a while. Were gonna look for him." Robin said grimly, already having a plan start to form in his head. "Speedy, I need you to tell the team that were gonna be gone for awhi-"

"No, Robin." Speedy interrupted. "I'm sorry but you need me to come with you,"

"This is a family thing. You cant come." Robin stated.

"Well I know where to find him." Speedy retorted.

"Fine. You can come with." Robin said, annoyed.

"Wait, how does you no where he izz?" Flash asked confused.

"Huh, he has a point. That is a good question. How _do_ you know where he is?" Sparrow asked. Then she spun around on her heel. "Who are you and what have you done with Flash?"

"Can we please focus?!" Robin snapped. He then turned to Speedy. "How _do_ you know?"

"Part of the past." Speedy said rather uncomfortably.

"Well you know our past, why don't we hear yours?" Sparrow suspiciously asked.

"Because you guys would be mad at me, and Robin might kick me off the team." Speedy said softly. "You might not even like me anymore."

"She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." Robin told his brother and sister.

"Well, you guys are gonna find out anyways.." Speedy said, almost sadly. "But Robin, promise me you wont kick me off the team?" She pleaded.

"Speedy. I swear I wont kick you off the team. You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Robin said reassuringly.

"Well, you see, when you guys were adopted by Bruce Wanye I had no one. No friends, no family. Then-" at this Flash interrupted.

"Wut happened to all yo family?" Flash asked her.

"They died." Speedy stonily replied.

"Well, erm, lets continue with your story." Robin said awkwardly.

"Anyways. no friends, no family. There was no one I could talk to. I was… depressed. Started doing some things I wish I hadn't, trying some things I wish I didn't. I got into the bad crowd. I… I became a drug lord… and slowly after that I became a gang leader for a group called The Cobras… and I made quite a name for myself. I was the infamous drug lord/ gang leader Snake, and I was pretty unstoppable. Then-" at this Sparrow interrupted.

"Then the cops got you!" she shouted.

"Stupid pigs…" Flash muttered.

"No! I'll have you know I was not ONCE caught by the police. When you came to visit me, Dic- I mean Robin, I realized I didn't want to do this anymore. I also started to hate drug lords, but mostly I hated what I had become. I was ruthless, uncaring, and a drug addict. It was a really hard time for me, but finally after many months, I quit it all. Then, since I knew pretty much all the secrets, I started hunting drug lords. Then I thought of the name Speedy, and the costume, then started up archery again since I was really good at it when I was a kid. Turns out I still had a really good talent for it. It was really helpful when I was hunting them. It made my job easier. Then you started the Teen Titans, I joined, became a part of Titans East and, well, the rest you know."

"Wow, dint think you had it in you." Flash said, more than a little shocked. "And to think I broke up wit you cuz you was borin."

Sparrow and Robin both looked shocked. Robin cleared his throat.

"Well, erm, we should get going." He said, still shocked sounding.

"Agreed." Speedy said, then hurried out of the room. _Hmm, wonder why he didn't yell at me… _was her only thought as she hurried to her room to get ready.

"Well, guys, we should get going too." Robin said. "I'll go tell the team we're gonna be gone for a few days."

**and theres chapter One! what do you guys think of it? tell us in a PM, or reveiw! We will update as soon as we can!**

**M: Austion Mahone is sooooooo hot *_***

**K: uh oh, are you STILL going on about him?**

**M: YES AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!**

**K:Dont. Ever. Scream,. In. My. Ear. AGAIN!**

**M: Your spit hit my face ._.**


End file.
